A Tale of Ten Kits
by Shyfire TroyellaZanessa 4-Life
Summary: Squirrelflight and Leafpool are on a walk in the forest when they stumble on four kits,where did they come from?Are they involved in a new prophacy?
1. The Mystery

One day, Squirrelflight and Leafpool were just walking in the forest,talking about...love.Squirrelflight was telling Leafpool about how she had to choose between Brambleclaw and Ashfur.Leafpool was talking to Squirrelflight about Crowfeather.The sisters couldn't figure out how to sort through their problems.Then out of nowhere a starry shape comes from the sky.It was Spottedleaf,the old ThunderClan medecine cat before Yellowfang.She said,"Follow your heart",and started to fade away reapeating,"Tiger and Fire will come together with Fire's kin and Bird to create lighned darkness and flamed morning and they will rid the forest of darkness shadow",and she left Leafpool looked at Squirrelflight and said "What was that!" Squirrelflight shrugged,meaning she didn't know what it was.Just then they heard pitiful meows,like the sound of newborn kits.They went to investigate,they found four kits.Two toms and two she-kits.There was a smoky gray tom,light brown tabby she-kit,a dark brown tabby tom,and a dark ginger she-kit.The same starry shape of Spottedleaf stood obove them,"Take care of them,it is a job only YOU can do",she told the sisters

Back at the camp,Squirrelflight stood with her mate,Brambleclaw,who she had made up with after he saw that Hawkfrost was plotting to take over the forest, and she had chose over Ashfur in the forest after Spottedleaf told her to follow her heart,and she knew her heart was with Brambleclaw,over the four kits,along with her sister,and her sister's mate,Crowfeather who had been exiled out of WindClan after Onestar saw him with Leafpool.They knew that they had to be the mother's,or foster mother's at least,with these kits,and they were going to try their hardest.The easiest part was going to be getting the kits to belive that they and their mates,where their parents.They were so happy that they were going to have kits to take care of,although Leafpool was a medicine cat.They were looking down on the kits,mystified of how each of the kits looked just like one of the four cats standing over them.Ashfur,who had seen Squirrelflight and Leafpool come in the camp,had gone to tell Firestar about the kits.He didn't have to tell Brambleclaw and Crowfeather,they had been standing there,waiting for the sisters to come back.At that moment,Firestar came to the entrence,where the eight cats were.He looked at the kits in wonder.Leafpool and Squirrelflight told him the Spottedleaf had told them that only they could do thais job.Firestar's eyes narrowed,and he said,"Very Well Then,go to the nersery",and he marched off to his den

That's the end of Chap. 1!Please R&R,if you do,Bramblelcaw plushies for all of you! I need 3 reviews before I will write and post the next chapter

Shyheart's Legend


	2. What?

Squirrelflight and Leafpool were laying in the nersery with their mates,when Brambleclaw asked

"What are we going to name the kits?".Suirrelflight looked at the kits suckling at her belly,and Leafpool looked into space.

"Lets name the tom Thunderkit and the she-kit Dawnkit.",Squirrelflight told Brambleclaw.Brambleclaw purred.

"Lets name the tom Shadekit and the she-kit Lightkit.",Leafpool told Crowfeather.Crowfeather purred.Squirrelflight started to doze off and so did Leafpool.The soon fell asleep and the toms left.Leafpool and Squirrelflight woke up in a dream.Spottedleaf was standing with Bluestar,Yellowfang and Silverstream.

"How are the kits?",Spottedleaf asked.

"Perfect.",Leafpool and Squirrelflight purred.

"They are of your blood,YOUR blood,not your relitives.",This tome it was Bluestar who spoke.Leafpool and Squirrelflight were very confused.

"_Morning Storm will be born of Fire and Tiger_

_Glowing Darkness will be born of Fire and Bird_

_They will merge with the Thorn of Stream,the River of the Sky and the Blaze of Autumn."_,Yellowfang said.Squirrelflight and Leafpool looked more confused.Then,they woke up out of the dream.They told their mates about the dream.It was all confusing, especially the part about the blood.They told Firestar and he was confused too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o00o

"Dawnkit get off me!You beat me!!!",Thunderkit yowled.

"Say sorry and tell me I am the bestest sister in the whole forest!",Dawnkit squeaked.Thunderkit rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm sorry for calling you crowfood.You're the best sister in the whole forest.".Two rabbit hops away another pair of kits were watching them.They were Shadekit,son of Crowfeather and Leafpool and his sister Lightkit,daughter of Leafpool and Crowfeather.They were laughing at their cousins,Dawnkit and Thunderkit,son and daughter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.The four kits were highly respected.Their parents were all legends,this they did not know,not even Lightkit,the brains of the group.

"Shadekit,why do you think everybody respects us so much?",Lightkit asked her brother.

"I don't know.Maby it's because Mom,Dad,Aunt Squirrelflight and Uncle Brambleclaw are good hunters.",Shadekit answered.Lightkit wondered if this was the real reason.She decided to ask her grandfather,Firestar.That night,while everybody was asleep,she snuck out of the den and into the leader's den.She went in and said,

"Grandfather?".Firestar woke up and said

"What is it Lightkit?".Lightkit looked a little nervous and asked,

"Why does everybody like me,Dawnkit,Thunderkit and mt brother?".Firestar looked surprised and answered

"Your perents are legends.".Lightkit looked surprised and asked,

"What did they do?".

"Well,your father,Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight found this new place we live right now.And your mother found the Moonpool.",Firestar answered.Lightkit got a look of total confusion on her face,but went back to the nersery.


End file.
